Hell Is Empty (And All The Demons Are Here)
by CloudyDream
Summary: "It's not quite dawn and Lady Cersei of House Lannister is waiting alone at a crossroad, summoning a demon." Written for a kinkmeme prompt asking for elements from the show Supernatural in the ASOIAF universe.


**A/N:** Y'know that feeling when you have terrible writer's block and you start writing random stuff to make it go away? Well, that feeling is why this ficlet exists.  
Also, sorry for misquoting The Bard, but it's 3 a.m. and I couldn't come up with a better title.

* * *

"Father told me I'd be Queen," Cersei said, and the man nodded.

He was dressed all in black, like a brother of the Watch, dark cloak with a hood that let her see strangely-cut black trousers hanging loosely over black shoes that were unlike anything Cersei had ever saw. His face was pale under the light of the moon, younger and more handsome that she would ever have expected. Nothing like Maggy the Frog, she decided.

The man understood, that much was plain to see; could comprehend what the silly witch of the woods hadn't. "You surely look the part," he said; and something in the way he did it – cool and causal, as if he were stating a mere fact – warmed Cersei more than all of Jamie's murmured compliments ever had.

"Is that what you want?" he asked. "To be queen?"

She frowned at that. The man had said he could do anything – surely this would not be hard for him. Prince Rhaegar would love me already, she thought,if it wasn't for his mad father.

"Can you make it happen?"

"Of course I can," he said. "I can give you anything you want."

Anything, that was what old Marla had told her, but Cersei had not quite believed it until tonight, when she'd called upon the man and he had appeared, exactly how Marla had said it would. Anything.

"Do you need to drink my blood?" she asked then, remembering what Maggy had done, the disgust she had felt. Only leeches drink blood, she thought, and shivered at the memory.

The man laughed at that, as warm and pleasant as any knight of the court, and Cersei felt reassured. She had been worried at first, once she'd finished calling the spirit and he'd appeared – she had been expecting a woman, somehow, and had never been alone with a man she did not know before. Still, it hadn't lasted long. He was well spoken, this spirit, with none of that eastern drawl the witch had, and well-groomed enough to be a lord; and, it was now obvious to Cersei, only intent in closing their deal.

"The only thing I need is your consent," the man said when he finished laughing; and Cersei nodded.

"Very well," she began. "I want…"

Anything, he'd said, and then she remembered Genna's words, that she was to marry the Prince. My life starts now, Cersei thought to herself, and I am the one taking the decisions. Not Father, not King Aerys, not that spiteful crone Maggy. Cersei Lannister was making her own future.

"I want to marry Prince Rhaegar," she said. "I want him to love me and be his wife and give him sons. I want him to be King and be his Queen."

Cersei realized she was breathing faster, panting even, as unbecoming of a lady as it was, but she did not care. She had never dared to say it before, only whispering it to herself in the dark of her own bedroom, one hand between her legs; and now, finally, she had.

Now it felt real.

"Very well," the man echoed, nodding once again. "I can do that."

He said it as if it were nothing, just a matter of little effort, and before Cersei knew it he'd closed the distance between them. She barely had time to think before his mouth was on hers as she gasped, raising her hands to push him away, how dares he and, even, perhaps he never was a spirit after all…

And then it was all over, as suddenly as it had started, and he was standing two feet away again. Cersei spat, passing the back on one hand on her mouth.

"How dare you –"

"That," the man interrupted her, looking amused at her anger, "is how you sealed the deal."

"It is done, girl," he said. "Go back home, go to bed, and in one month you will be Queen."

She felt a surge of rage at being called that, as if were dismissing some servant, but something in his words made her curious, and she found herself narrowing her eyes at him. "How comes no one has asked you before?" she said, suspicious. "If it is so easy?"

He gave her an amused smile, but it was a cold one. "I haven't been around for long," he said. "A few years only, I'm expanding the business." She frowned at his strange words but the man shook his head before she could ask. "Never mind."

"It is easy," he said. "But not many people know how to find me in the first place, and most are scared of paying the price."

Of paying… "You never told me there was a price," Cersei spat, indignant.

He laughed, as warmly as he'd done the first time; but now it felt different. She felt nervous all of a sudden, and cold. So very cold.

It must be the wind.

"You'll learn, girl," the man smiled at her, but there was nothing pleasant in that smile. "To everything there is a price."

"I can pay," Cersei said, as defiant as she could, willing herself to stop shivering. "My father is very rich."

"Of course you can," he agreed. "And you will, ten years from now. Don't worry about it now, go home."

She wanted to, how gods how she wanted. Yet still…

"How much?" Cersei asked. "What do you want?"

"Nothing much," he smiled yet once again and, this time, she could see he really meant it. "I promise you won't even miss it."

* * *

**A/N:** And, since I'm unable to write a one shot and stop there, I might write either a follow up or another ASOIAF/SPN mashup. Let me know if there's any particular character/situation you'd like to see!


End file.
